Library Romp
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: It's vacation time at the Academia and everyone has gone home to visit their families. One person goes to visit a friend and gets dragged into going to the library. One thing leads to another and dirtiness in sues. DISCLAIMER INSIDE.


There aren't enough JunxDaichi stories! We need more! *cackles*

I don't own YGO!GX or Jun or Daichi. If I did, I would be making money off of this and I would be having them locked in my closet for all eternity. *cackles

It was quiet in the building with few disturbances of pages turning and people talking a bit. The people seemed to be in their own little world within their books or computers. It was amusing. There they were too distracted to see a little bad behavior that was going on in the fiction section. The gray hued male tensed as he felt a hand reach beneath his black blazer and perversely grope his ass, massaging one of the cheeks. He glanced at the source of such a perverted act in a public place. The source smirked, chuckling slightly at finally catching his lower off guard. "Should you really do this here? They'd probably look at you with disgust every time you come if they see you," Jun reminded, pulling a book off the shelf. He was trying to act as casual as possible but it was hard with the other's hand on his ass which continued to make him blush even more.

"Hmmm perhaps. But with how dazed they are, they probably wouldn't notice," Daichi responded, moving his hand upwards to the hem of black jeans. He tugged at them slightly, telling his lover that he wanted him which caused the black Slifer sigh. When the Philosopher wanted something, Jun being that something, he usually wanted him now.

The gray hued males push the hand away, not wanting to give in to temptation in such a place. "Can't you wait until we get back to your place then?" His lover shook his head in response. Why should he wait? That was always his thoughts. Quite a change of character for the both of them isn't it? The usually calm and kind Daichi was a complete pervert when alone with his lover while Jun, who was normally rude and demanding of everyone, was quite shy and, surprisingly, an uke in his relationship with the Ra. It wasn't that he didn't want him it was just that he didn't want to have sex in a place they could be kicked out of and banned from.

Daichi looked over at the door, seeing a peculiar site catch his interest. Now this was something that he needed to happen. He removed his hand from his lovers rump and took the book out of his hands. Quickly, he grabbed Jun's hand, intertwining their fingers together and basically dragged him towards the bathroom. He paid no mind to the soft protests that came from the others mouth. He saw an opportunity and he was going to take it. Making sure no one was watching, he Ra pushed the Slifer into the bathroom, following him inside.

"What the hell is the big idea, Misawa?" The gray hued male demanded to know. He watched he brown eyed male close the latch on the metal door, locking people out and them in. Jun quickly stood up and backed away to the furthest wall, the Ra following him. "N-now now, Daichi, don't you think people would hear us?"

His answer was the forceful slam of his lovers hands to the wall of either side of his head. "No, I actually don't think people will." He chuckled at confused look the reluctant Slifer gave him. "You see 'Manjyome', I had this perfect plan in my head the whole time. I waited until the library was having a band over to play some music. Then I invited you over. I only had you imagine that I had to come here to borrow a book just so I could drag you in here and take care of a little fantasy I've been having for quite some time."

Jun swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the blood rush to his face. This was unexpected. Not the whole planning thing but the location was unexpected. In all the years he had been with the smart male he never expected that he would want to do it in a library. Before he could even think, the other's mouth of pressed roughly against his own. He moaned into the dominate kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck, pulling him closer. The Ra smirked against him before parting his lips and allowing his tongue to swipe across pink lips before forcing them apart. Their tongues met and immediately fought a battle of dominance, slick wet muscles rubbing and massaging the other before Jun lost the battle. Daichi pulled the small body closer to him, grinding his slowly erecting member against the lithe form.

The Slifer gasped, breaking the kiss and threw his head back groaning at the friction. The seme moved his mouth down to the pale neck where he sucked and nibbled at the spot he knew would drive his uke wild. He continued his assault, listening to the pale boy moan, until he left a purplish mark. He kissed it before continuing a loving row of kisses along his lovers jaw line, stopping once he came to an ear. His tongue swiftly moved against the other shell before pulling in the lobe and gently started to bite it. Jun moaned at the actions Daichi were performing on him. Although they were simple they had gotten him hard. As his earlobe was nipped, he ground his clothed erection against his lovers, earning a low moan for his action. Not wanting to waste any more time on foreplay, the Ra grabbed the black jacket his uke wore and slipped it off his shoulders, discarding it to the ground. He slipped his hands beneath the purple shirt, rubbing his thumbs gently across pink nipples before taking it completely off. As soon as that was out of the way, his mouth latched onto one of the erect nipples, sucking and licking at it. The reluctant Slifer moaned at such attention, digging his fingers into black hair to keep him there. His breathing became labored as his senses were attacked by his seme. Although he didn't want to do it in a bathroom in a library of all places, he did admit that it was quite a turn on. While the Ra bothered with his chest, the gray hued male snaked a hand between their bodies and slowly started to rub the growing bulge in the others pants. Daichi gave a growl at being touched. He could barely hold back the urge to just fuck him. He tore himself away from Jun's chest and took off both his regular gray jacket and the undershirt he wore beneath it. Before he could even try to lift the other into his arms, he was basically tackled to the ground, a pale body straddling his hips.

"It's a little unfair that you'd be doing all the work, don't you think?" Jun questioned, grinding hips against hips. His answer was a breathy moan from the man below him. His pale long finger fumbled with the hem of the gray pants, teasing the skin just above it before pulling the front down just enough to free the full erection. He licked his dry lips at the site. This always happened when they had intercourse. The gray hued male was always so fascinated by the cock that always entered him that he always took a few minutes to admire it before getting to work. He grasped the base of the dark skinned mans cock, keeping it steady as he teasing licked the head. His tongue swirled around it, bringing it into his mouth and then pulling it out. He heard the growl coming from his lover but paid little attention to it. He gave a long lick from the base of the other mans cock all the way to the head, pressing his tongue within the slit to collect the small droplets of pre-cum that formed.

"F-fuck...Jun..." Daichi cursed, grabbing onto the spiky gently. Such obscenity that came out of the normally respectful person was completely rare. So rare that it even caused his lover's eyes to widen but he took this opportunity to buck his hips and completely bury his cock within the wet cavern that was pleasuring him. He held Jun's head there despite the lack of struggle. They both knew that he was eventually going to take him completely in but why draw it out. The pale beauty swallowed, contracting his muscles to massage the head of his lovers cock. He continued to do this, swiping his tongue along the base from time to time, listening to the groans that were escaping the body beneath him. He moved hands so that one rested on the tensed thigh and the other massaged the heavy sacks. The Philosopher could barely take it anymore. He was being overly stimulated and getting heated up a bit too fast. He pushed the rich boy back, moaning as teeth skimmed his tender skin. He immediately pulled him back and into a heated kiss of tongue, teeth and gums. He pulled at the hem of the others jeans, silently demanding them to be taken off. Jun complied, more than willing to allow his cock freedom from it's confines. As soon as those where out of the way, he straddled his lovers hips, moaning as their members touched. The brown hued male reach into his pocket, pulling out the tube of lube. He pulled the pale body closer to him, unscrewing the tube behind his back. He poured the substance that oddly smelled like vanilla onto his fingers making sure they were slick for entering. He trailed his finger between pale mounds until it came to the pink bud. He circled it slowly, teasingly, before plunging it in all the way in to the second knuckle.

Jun groaned into the kiss upon penetration and literally fucked himself on the others finger. He hated it when he had to wait for it to happen. Daichi just chuckled at his lovers impatience but did award him for his enthusiasm by plunging in a second finger and pressed down on that spot that would drive him wild. And it definitely did. The raven haired male broke the kiss as he threw back his head and moaned loudly, halting all previous movements. But his lover didn't stop the torment as he thrust his fingers at a slow pace, barely touching the prostate. He scissored his fingers from time to stretch the still virgin tight body. He eventually pushed his third finger in, spreading them out to stretch them out as much as he could. The Slifer shuddered and moaned at the waves of pleasure that surged through his body. He just wanted to be filled completely. Right now. "Damn it, Daichi," he hissed, bury his face into tan skin. "Take me already..." Said male chuckled at the demand.

"But I thought you didn't want to do in a library," he reminded, pulling his fingers out. Jun whimpered at the lost but growled soon after.

"I think it's too late to follow that statement anyway..."

Daichi chuckled in agreement, coating his cock with the wet liquid. He moved his lover until his entrance was hovering just above his cock. Slowly, he pulled him down, slowly encasing his member in heated velvet walls. They both moaned, satisfied that their needs were met; the Slifer finally filled and the Ra finally in a heated grip. The Philosopher licked at a erect nipple, causing his lover to moan upon contact. "Move..." Upon hearing those words, Jun slowly rose up, moaning at the lost of the large rod. He waited until only the tip was inside him before slamming down hard and fast. This was how he continued the rhythm. Pulling up teasingly slow until only the tip remained before slamming down again rapidly. The feeling was wonderful. Bodies rubbing against one another, the pale-pink cock rubbing against the tan abdomen causing a pleasurable friction, the moans and groans coming from the two males into a symphony of their love without words. A thing layer of sweat graced their bodies making the movements of bodies easier. The Slifer was deliberately avoiding his own sweet spot, wanting the moment to last longer. Knowing this, the Ra thrust his hips upward, forcing his cock to push into his lovers prostate. Jun tilted his head back and moaned loudly at this. He knew he was reaching the end of his rope with each thrust into his sweet spot. He could feel the pressure building in his stomach and groin. Just a little bit more and when he thought it was going to overcome him...it never happened. He looked down, confusion obvious in his eyes, and saw the source. His lovers hand was wrapped snugly around the base of his cock, keeping him from the release he so desperately wanted.

"DAMN IT, DAICHI! What the fuck!" he growled, angry at the situation. Said male chuckled at the angry outburst.

"Sorry, love, but I'm not done with you yet." His voice dripped with a husky tone and lust. Daichi bucked his hips upwards, signaling the other to move. All he received was a moan and a shake of the head, his raven haired beauty unwilling to budge from his seat. The Ra shook his head. "Tsk, tsk." With little help from the pale form, he struggled to stand up, the other wrapping his arms and legs around him. He pushed the others heated skin against the cool mirror and sat him down on the sinks counter, listening to the mewling sound that escaped kiss-swollen lips. He pulled out of the whimpered body and pried the tightly wound limbs from his body. Jun was about to object at suddenly stopping when he was turned around and forced to brace himself on the marble countertop. He whimpered slightly at the other action of moving his member up and down the crevice between pales cheeks. Taking pity, the Ra plunged back within his lover, enticing a cry to escape his lips. He immediately started the hard and fast rhythm they had previously built up. The raven haired male moaned and mewled and thrust back against his lover, his sweat slicked back rubbing against the other chest and stomach. He felt a hand grasp his chin and lift it up followed by a demand to open his eyes. When he did he could see both their reflections and what physical state they were in. And what a state it was. Jun himself looked completely dazed, his eyes full of lust, want, and need, the sweat that covered is body gleamed in the strong lighting and there was a bright pink that tinted his cheeks. Daichi on the other hand looked completed calm and collected, lust and want clouding his brown eyes. The pale beauty immediately looked away, embarrassed by how he looked.

The Ra squeezed his lovers chin gently. "What's wrong, babe? You don't want to see how beautiful you look when having sex." He listened to the small whimpers the other made causing him to smirk. "Open them and watch yourself." As so the Slifer did, too fixated by the sexual image to even try and look away. The way his body moved with every thrust the other did into his body was basically breath taking. If he was watching his lovers member enter and exit his body over and over again, he was sure that he would faint. The tip of the others cock brush against his prostate, making his vision burn white and a scream to tear through his throat. He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. Each thrust into his prostate was slowly bringing him in the sweet bliss. He felt a warm hand wrap around his heated rod and slowly start to pump it slowly. That was what undid him. He screamed out Daichi's name as he plummeted in a bigger blissful state, shooting his seed into his lovers hand and on the sink's counter. The tightening of Jun's tunnel caused the Ra to thrust into him frantically until he as well plummeted, releasing his essence into his lover. They stood there on shaky legs, bent over against the other, as they tried to catch their breath. The Ra was the one to collect himself first and pulled out of the Slifer, hearing his whimper, and held on to him to keep him from falling. As soon as he was stable enough, Daichi released him, smirking. "I'd say that was great, considering you didn't want to do it in the first place." Jun glared at his other, the blush on his face darkening. "Oh hush you...You know you enjoyed it," the Ra replied, chuckling at his lovers darkening face. Quietly and swiftly, they placed on their clothing and made sure they look decently presentable before walking to the door. "Are you ready?" Upon seeing his lover nod, he opened said door, allowing them access to the library. They were in luck. The band was packing away their equipment, getting ready to leave. The Ra grabbed his lovers hand and directed him through the bookshelves and tables to the exit. Their little library romp had gone exceptionally well. Or so they thought. What they didn't know was that the band had to stop for a moment to reattach a guitar string. And in that few minutes of silence, they could hear loud moans coming from the bathroom.


End file.
